Phoebe
Phoebe is a young girl that was forcibly ripped from her family and is constantly shifting from agency to agency who want to use her and her Standing Ripple known as GHOST DATA. Her Standing Ripple's origin is unknown, however it hosts two incredibly powerful and useful abilities that both Ocean 11 and CHELPRO desire for their own needs. Phoebe has dissociative identity disorder as a result of how she has been used by the two organizations and how they attempt to tap into her powers. The character was created by as both a incredibly young Standing Ripple user as well as an extremely valuable one that would be valued by both organizations immensely interested in them. Phoebe is a girl who was forcibly ripped from her family- although her backstory is never quite clear, Hammerhead took her in and began to notice her incredible powers. Using her for his mob Ocean 11, Phoebe slowly began to develop a dissociative identity disorder as a result of Skimp the Shrimp's cruelty against her, splitting her Standing Ripple into two separate entities that has only resulted in worse conditioning for her, as her mood and identity depend on which Standing Ripple is active. Description Phoebe Description Phoebe is a young white girl with white hair that has red streaks across the scalp of the hair. She has silver eyes. She looks very unclean and wears a orange jacket and a brown shirt. She wears a pair of jeans with a pair of orange boots. She wears oversized red socks that were a gift from Arthur Magus. GHOST DATA Description GHOST DATA is actually two separate characters, marked by their sub-type name. LOVE is a Standing Resemble that resembles a flower with skeletal and robotic parts mixed in. They have light colors and are mostly pink and blue. They have pentagram eyes and a worm-like cable wrapping across their body. They wear a white dress that is choppily cut. VOID looks much more menancing, with blank eyes and dark purple hair, as well as two crystal horns. One of their arms resembles a hooved animal's, while another is a mutated whip like arm with multiple wart-like appendages popping out from it. They have white skin and wear a black skirt of some kind that appears crystalline in nature, although is equally choppily cut up. Personality Phoebe is a young girl who has been through some really rough patches in her life. She lost her parents and was taken in by the mob not for their kindness but the value of her powers. When Skimp the Shrimp began to psychologically torture her for his own amusement, she began to form a second identity that she would bottle all her anxieties and frustrations into and subsequently split the Standing Ripple into two. Not only did this effectively split her usefulness in half, but it became much worse for her as the mob had to devise ways into getting her to switch between personalities or at least Standing Ripples, as she is not able to control which one is active. For as awful as this is, there are at least some decent people in the mob- nobody aside from Eric Warmann and Skimp the Shrimp has attempted to psychologically force her to do so. However, she generally feels miserable and is often confused by the sudden cruelties or niceties she is given. She ran away from the mob fairly early on, although she would just arrive into CHELPRO and their facilities, which attempted to either merge the Standing Ripples or attempt to find ways to trigger between her two personalities. This did not end up being better for Phoebe. As a result of all this inhumane treatment, Phoebe is torn between a generally happier state and a far more depressed one where she no longer considers herself worthy to be human. This is reflected in the visual appearances of the Standing Ripples- a perfect, almost machine like flower and a distorted, mutated animal like creature. Appearances Powers and Abilities Phoebe's two Standing Ripples have their primary abilities and unusually for Standing Ripples, no secondary abilties. This is because they used to be one and one of these abilities was considered the secondary ability. GHOST DATA (LOVE) has the primary ability to take and store Standing Ripple abilities through floppy disks with iridescent textures. They can be plugged into GHOST DATA to access these abilities or used on others without Standing Ripples to give them stored Standing Ripples. These counts as removing it from the original user, which acts as a killing of their original Standing Ripple. GHOST DATA (VOID) has the ability to rewind both objects and people to a previous physical state. This cannot turn the mental state of a person into a previous one, however it can be used to remove powers or even erase people from existence. This makes it incredibly powerful as a healing factor as well as being able to return fuel or power into people's otherwise limited source of power. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *GHOST DATA is named after the band. Their abilities are named after the songs "Blantant Plagiarism", "Solid State Society", "She Heals Everything", and "Waste Away with Me". *Phoebe was not originally going to have a disassociative identity disorder, but decided for it when suggested it. **Additionally Phoebe was two completely different characters. Phoebe is primarily based off the character concept that Hammerhead had found a child with powerful abilities and was using her to further his own means, which was a Standing Ripple user that could take other Standing Ripples. The other character she was based off was a character owned by CHELPRO who had the ability to provide infinite power through touch. She was later turned into this character as it didn't make sense to have two of the same character archetype and thus they were combined into one. Additionally, her power was changed to have a more healing effect with sinister consequences. Gallery PhoebeandGhostDataPainted.png|Phoebe and GHOST DATA (LOVE) PhoebeandGhostDataVoidPainted.png|Phoebe and GHOST DATA (VOID) PhoebePainted.png|Phoebe GhostDataPainted.png|GHOST DATA (LOVE) VoidGhostDataPainted.png|GHOST DATA (VOID) Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Females